dime que no era un sueño (one-shot)
by Arykisan
Summary: -dime que no eres un sueño- exigió el sargento, ella solo sonrió y el cayó rendido ante sus encantos, sin duda esa sería otra noche para recordar, pero al despertar se encontraba solo... al parecer esa mujer era solo un sueño.


Se sentía realmente cansado, si no hubiera sido porque su habitación estaba realmente sucia no habría limpiado y se habría ido directamente a la cama. Era una molestia usar el castillo después de tanto tiempo pero bueno, gozaba de una ubicación privilegiada en ese momento, estratégica para el desarrollo de la misión. Se alojarían ahí durante un tiempo hasta que fuera seguro salir a las calles o incluso fuera de los muros, pues el en último tiempo gracias a algunos acontecimientos mal intencionados por parte de algunos opositores de la legión, no contaban con la mejor fama entre los ciudadanos.

Ordenó una limpieza general del castillo, el personalmente la dirigiría y se encargaría de la limpieza profunda de su habitación. Restregó el piso de rodillas, sacudió y lavó todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance, los objetos de más altura los alcanzó con dificultad subido sobre un banquillo que atrajo sin que nadie lo viera. Después de unas horas, por fin acabó- se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo- realizo una supervisión general de la limpieza de los otros sectores de la estancia y se sintió satisfecho.

-bien hecho- felicitó a sus subordinados- ahora descansen- tomó sus cosas y se dirigió directo a su habitación, no lo demostraba pero estaba a punto de caer rendido.

Llego restregándose los ojos con los puños cerrados y tan pronto como cerró la puerta tras de sí comenzó a desvestirse, fue retirando y doblando su ropa camino a la cama para luego dejarla perfectamente ordenada sobre el escritorio. Arrastro los pies y se tendió sobre la cama imaginando que la habitación se desvanecería al cerrar sus ojos, no sentía frio pero de todos modos decidió cubrirse con la única sabana que adornaba su cama. Y casi de inmediato se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmió cuando lo despertó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, le costó unos momentos abrir los ojos. Al lograrlo pudo ver una silueta que cerraba la puerta con delicadeza tras de sí, pestañeó varias veces tratando de esclarecer la mirada: era una mujer. A pesar de estarla mirando directamente no podía reconocer con claridad la figura ante sus ojos, tenía el pelo corto y oscuro y el brillo de sus ojos le llenaba de una extraña sensación.

La mujer en cuestión dueña de movimientos hipnotizadores comenzó a acercarse a la cama donde el yacía recostado observando la escena sin ser capaz de moverse o reconocer a aquella mujer. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, las sombras y la oscuridad no le permitieron descifrar los rasgos ni la identidad de aquella aparición que a esta altura ya le parecía casi divina. Aquella mujer seguramente sin estar consciente de que el la observaba se acercó hasta besar los labios del adormilado sargento. – Buenas noches Rivaille- dijo una voz en todo de despedida, una voz que él pudo reconocer al instante y tan pronto como la reconoció sostuvo de la muñeca a su dueña para que no pudiera irse.

-no te vayas- dijo inconscientemente, lo que sonó como una orden realmente era una súplica y ella pudo notarlo. Acaricio con un dedo desde la frente hasta la punta de la nariz del sargento, donde finalmente deposito un tierno beso, haciéndole saber su afirmativa.

No dijeron nada, no preguntaron nada, solo se miraron con ternura y un repentino deje de amor recorrió el cuerpo del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Estiro sus brazos y atrajo a la mujer con extremada delicadeza. Era hermosa, él ya lo había notado antes, pero en ese momento le parecía casi una diosa de la belleza.

La beso despacio, sintiendo cada curvatura de los labios de la chica, sintiendo el olor y el sabor de su piel al tenerla cerca, profundizo el beso cuando se percató que la joven habría levemente su boca para dar paso a la lengua del sargento. Continuó besándola cuando sus manos, cansadas de estar en una misma posición, comenzaron a recorrer con paciencia el bien definido cuerpo de mujer. Sintió como al contacto con sus manos -aun sobre la ropa- ella se estremecía.

Juntos desabotonaron la camisa que cubría el dorso de la chica para que el con mucha destreza desabrochara el sujetador casi por instinto, la blanca piel de la joven brillaba e iluminaba la habitación y el… sin trabajo soltó el último botón del pantalón.

Casi era medianoche y no se escuchaban voces en el castillo, solo los finos y delicados gemidos que salían de los labios de la chica. El sargento se sentía hipnotizado, esa mujer le parecía un sueño, tener el cuerpo de esa pelinegra vestido solo de sus manos que la acariciaban con una delicadeza y pasión de la que hace tiempo ya no se creía capaz. Con cada embestida que le daba, con cada penetración sentía que esa mujer le robaba el alma, poco a poco le iba desarmando la coraza de su abandonado corazón.

La forma en que ella lo besaba y la forma en que respondía a sus caricias lo conducían por un estado de permanente inconsciencia, se sentía amado, como nunca se había sentido en su vida y sentía que la amaba a pesar de que era la primera vez que estaban juntos, en las caricias del otro podían sentir el amor que habían ocultado tanto tiempo.

Le pareció que ya no podía soportarlo más, había aguantado durante mucho tiempo solo para prolongar la tranquilidad que sentía al hacerle el amor, porque para él y seguramente también para ella, lo que estaban teniendo no era simplemente sexo. El momento llegó, su auto control se terminó cuando ella mordió su labio inferior ahogando un grito, liberó todo lo que tenía dentro, y vio en la expresión de aquella mujer el placer que le producía sumergirse en ese blanco mar que provenía de él.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, se recostaron uno al lado del otro y él se dejó abrazar, ese abrazo le parecía lo más cálido que había sentido en su vida, ella lo besaba y sonreía, parecía tan feliz, el nunca antes la había visto sonreír. Se veía realmente hermosa.

Comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados- descanse mi sargento- dijo ella de forma tierna y preocupada para luego besar los parpados cerrados del hombre que dormitaba entre sus brazos.

"mi sargento" pensó el, ella estaba en lo cierto desde ese día se pertenecerían el uno al otro, eso fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

…

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las cortinas comenzaron a molestarle, abrió un poco lo ojos, y busco a la chica con la mano… ella no estaba. Se sentó en la cama como buscando algún indicio de que todo había sido cierto…. No había nada. Se dejó caer de espaldas y se llevó las manos a la cara, todo había sido un sueño. Cuando por fin se recuperó, entro a la ducha de inmediato, el agua fría le ayudaría a despejar la mente pues no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel sueño.

Durante la tarde la vio llegar junto a otros dos mocosos, el chico titán y un solado de cabello rubio, como decían que se llamaba?.. Ah sí Armin, siempre estaban juntos. Paso caminando tranquila por adelante sin percatarse de su presencia en absoluto, pues en la vida real, ella lo odiaba. Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto era solo un sueño de mierda, tal vez la soledad lo estaba volviendo loco.

Llego la noche-demasiado rápido- a su parecer y decidió retirarse temprano de la cena, Erwin y Hanji no hicieron nada por detenerlo- adelante- había dicho Erwin cuando él se disculpó por dejarlos tan pronto.

Camino a su pieza se topó con el niño titán- señor- saludo alegremente, el volteo la cabeza para ver al muchacho y se detuvo al notar que escondida tras aquel joven estaba la mujer que le estaba costando trabajo olvidar. –Ackerman- dijo ignorando al joven de ojos verdes que le sonreía – señor- respondió ella sin ningún interés, luego siguió su camino comparando la voz de la chica con la voz de la mujer en sus sueños, definitivamente era ella.

Se recostó en su cama aun con la ropa puesta, no sentía sueño pero estaba divagando entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior, por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba ni una mínima posibilidad que fuera cierto, era bien sabido por todos que ella lo odiaba. Se aburrió de idear planes para ganarse su cariño y callo rendido a los pies de Morfeo.

Sintió que no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando escuchó el sonido de la manija de la puerta girando, abrió los ojos y vio como la silueta de aquella mujer se escabullía dentro de su habitación sin ser vista. – Que haces aquí- pregunto él asustando a la chica, quien cerró la puerta de golpe y se mantuvo pegada a ella.

Levi se levantó de la cama y camino hasta alcanzar a la joven y afirmarla por los brazos aprisionándola contra la pared- dime que no eres un sueño- exigió. Ella sonrió inocente pero seductoramente, haciendo que la coraza del sargento se derritiera en un segundo, comenzó a besar el blanquísimo cuello de mujer sin poder dominar sus instintos, quería poseerla de nuevo, lo necesitaba y no le importaba que se tratara solo de un estúpido sueño.

Ella agradecía los besos y caricias de su superior con suaves pero penetrantes gemidos, que hacían que Rivaille comenzara a sentirse más y más excitado. Pronto la tenía sin ropa recibiendo sus embestidas con la cara enterrada en la cama y apretando las sabanas con ambas manos. Ese día no sería condescendiente con ella, solo quería demostrarle quien mandaba y a quien le pertenecía su cuerpo. Una vez estuvieron al borde del orgasmo Rivaille se inclinó sobre la espalda de la joven y tapo su boca con una mano ahogando el placentero grito que escapo de los labios de la chica cuando se corrió dentro de ella.- tranquila- le susurro cuando todo hubo acabado.

Esta vez fue el quien la tomó entre sus brazos y la observo dormir, acostada sobre su pecho desnudo le parecía una verdadera visión. Pero pronto el cansancio lo venció también y el despertar por la mañana se maldijo al comprender que eso también había sido un sueño.

Así pasaron varios días, semanas casi enteras donde Rivaille cada noche soñaba con Mikasa Ackerman disfrutando entre sus brazos, gimiendo y diciendo su nombre entre cortadamente. Pero durante el día la joven ni siquiera lo miraba, y no era extraño pues ella no era consciente de los apasionados sueños que atormentaban a su superior.

- te amo- le había dicho una noche cuando ambos descansaban después del sexo- y yo a ti mocosa- había respondido él. Esa fue la última noche que soñó con ella, los días que vinieron después de eso fueron terribles para el sargento, no hacia otra cosa que pensar en la pelinegra. No lograba dormir más de 3 horas seguidas y se despertaba con la sensación de no haber descansado en absoluto.

Una noche luego de despertarse por tercera vez en solo 2 horas decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, se puso pantalones y se cubrió el dorso solo con la capa verde de la legión. Una vez afuera del castillo le pareció ver una persona sentada a lo lejos, eso no era seguro para nadie por lo que decidió acercarse y ordenarle que se retirara hacia su habitación pero tan pronto como se percató de quien era, sus intenciones de acercarse se desplomaron. Hizo un poco de ruido al detenerse y darse la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, ya no era suficiente vivir atormentado por el recuerdo de algo que nunca sucedió sino que encima tenía que encontrársela en medio de la noche a las afueras del castillo.-Levi- llamó ella tímidamente, Rivaille detuvo su andar de golpe.

-no te vayas- añadió y Rivaille recordó la primera noche que había soñado con ella, la miro por el rabillo del ojo, ella parecía realmente feliz de verlo, y ahí estaba… el precioso rubor en las mejillas de la chica, el mismo que había visto tantas noches mientras le hacia el amor.

-que sucede Ackerman- había preguntado intentado parecer distante- que haces aquí- añadió mirándola a los ojos, reconociendo el brillo en su mirada. Ella sonrió para él, invitándolo a acercarse. Rivaille se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado esperando una respuesta a sus interrogantes. La pelinegra acarició con un dedo desde la frente hasta la punta de la nariz del sargento, donde finalmente deposito un tierno beso. Todo había sido verdad…

-te he extrañado- confesó el mirándola con resentimiento- por qué no has ido a verme- la cara de la chica se deformo en una mueca. ¿Qué significaba eso, era culpa lo que veía en sus ojos? tal vez miedo, ella aparto la cara para que el no pudiera seguir adivinando sus sentimientos, pero Rivaille no se rendiría tan fácil- ¿ya no me quieres?- pregunto el sonando desesperado. Ella lo miro con los ojos vidriosos- te amo Rivaille- dijo sin dudar al tiempo que dos lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

El sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo- entonces por qué lloras- preguntó sin comprender del todo la situación, decidió abrazarla y apretarla contra su pecho – perdóname- suplico ella entre lágrimas y sollozos, él la aparto delicadamente y por primera vez reparo en la forma en que las manos de la chica se posaban delicadamente sobre su bajo vientre. Rivaille pestañeo varias veces abrumado y ella ante esa reacción bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-También te amo Mikasa- susurro el en su oído mientras posaba ambas manos sobre el vientre de la mujer, ella lo miró sorprendida, parecía feliz y por primera vez fuera de la habitación lo beso en la boca- gracias- dijo comprendiendo que pronto sería padre y que desde aquel día esa hermosa mujer nunca mas desaparecería por las mañanas.

* * *

**Espero les guste! Levi es tan! aswasnsmasna me encanta *.* gracias por leer! y viva el rivamika :D **


End file.
